Into the Unknown
by phoenix1800
Summary: Tala sees another side to Rei and muses about his situation. TalaRei shounen ai


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, or I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction.

Tala/Rei, kinda, a little Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max. Tala sees a whole other side to Rei and muses.

Into the Unknown

You can know someone for years before you actually get to know them. Take my team and I, for example. I've known them for years, and yesterday I just found out that Bryan has a thing for classical music. Who would've known?

But then I see them. They look close on the outside, all happiness and teamwork fluff...but they don't know each other at all, even now. They're supposed to be the role models, the epitomes of hard work and togetherness. But in reality, I can see that they're no better than the rest of us. They just put up better fronts.

Take Max, for example. He seems like the ever-happy sugar-high one, right? Apparently the kid's got some issues from his parents' divorce awhile back. Thinks his mom doesn't love him or something, and tries way too hard to get her attention. He fears that one day Draciel will consider him unworthy and leave him. He worries way too much, a stark contrast to his outwardly easygoing exterior. 

I've had to study all of their files over and over again, and after awhile all of this becomes more and more apparent.

Kenny's next. Not really a Bladebreaker by definition, you know. He's more like the mechanic of a highly valued machine. And I can tell he resents it. He doesn't like being looked down upon just because his bit's trapped in his laptop. But he deals with it, and now he's pretty much accepted it cause he knows it's futile to struggle against the position the world has put him in. The others try to help him out, and they treat him like an equal, but he's not.

Tyson...he's rather wise for seeming like such an...amateur. He's a lot more strategic when he comes down to it, especially when something's threatening what he considers his. His family, his friends, etc. Even though he really is a human garbage disposal, he cares a lot–maybe too much–and has good intentions.

Kai...what is there to say about Kai that hasn't already been said a thousand times? The guy looks out for himself, and no one else. At least, he used to, until his teammates managed to break down his defenses–God only knows how they did that–and soften him up a bit. Not that it isn't a good thing, on the contrary, it really does make him more powerful. But inside, he's still ever-vigilant and if it really comes down to it, even I'm not totally sure who's side he's on.

...Rei intrigues me, plain and simple. He appears charming and polite on the outside, a sickeningly perfect person. But you haven't seen what I have. He's better at masking himself than Kai is, an impressive feat. Truthfully, I'd have to say that he's one of the most complex thinkers I've ever met, besides myself, Kai, and Boris (he may have been a sadistic bastard, but he was still a genius). I mean, I saw the tapes of the Japan districts. Rei came in all strong and arrogant, and then he seemed to accept the fact that he wouldn't win and instantly became friends with Max, Kenny, and Tyson, though not without difficulty. He must've seen some way for that to work to his advantage.

He's psychic. How else could you explain the fact that the day the Bladebreakers invaded the Abbey looking for Kai, he met me and gave me a number, telling me I'd be needing it? I called it later and it turned out to be a youth hostel, something the Demolition Boys did need after we lost the Worlds and Biovolt was shut down. He didn't give any signs of concern after that, merely helping Kai out and beating Bryan in their match.

I think Kai realized this too, at some point, the fact that Rei's a lot smarter than he lets on. He watches Rei almost as much as I do, and for the same reason, but I don't think he quite comprehends why. I mean, he is Voltaire's grandson. Emotions aren't his strong point. Well actually, they aren't mine either, but I have the ability to analyze things coldly and rationally, so at least I know what I'm feeling. I just don't know why.

And somewhere along the line, while watching Rei, I developed this really annoying affection towards him. Most people would call it a crush. I don't get crushes, so I call it an affection to soothe my nerves.     

So what did I do? Like the idiot I am, I went to talk to him. I was all cryptic-like and all business, but he saw right through it somehow, and he kissed me. Needless to say, I was shocked. It felt...warm. 

You're probably laughing at me right now. What moron, did you think it would hurt or something, right? Yeah, well...physical affection isn't something I'm used to. I actually hadn't received a hug before then since I was...seven, I believe. 

Anyways, I kissed back, and now I guess we're together. I mean, we do stuff together, we make out...we talk sometimes too. And I realize now that Rei hides himself away until he feels he can trust someone completely, which for him, takes a long time. I can tell that he's been betrayed in the past, though by what or whom I don't know. Probably something to do with the White Tigers, but I can't be sure.

Speaking of which, we came out last week. That was...interesting, to say the least. Tyson and Max took it well enough, seeing as how they're a happy couple. Kenny had some concerns that I guess he discussed with Rei privately, as he's relatively congenial towards me. Kai glared at me, and hasn't stopped since. I think he's finally figuring out how he feels. Sorry Kai, you can't have everything in life. Rei's mine.

The White Tigers were harder to deal with. They were still a *little* angry over the Worlds and the theft of their bit beasts, never mind that it was actually Kai who did the thieving. Rei just arched an eyebrow and stared at Li–most amusing–until he broke down and stopped lecturing. Kevin shrugged and accepted it as soon as Li did. Gary was too busy stuffing his face to hear. Mariah?

Yes, let's talk about Mariah. When she realized that it wasn't a dream, she flipped out and started yelling about how I had corrupted Rei. Actually, to a certain extent that's probably true, but she doesn't need to know that. Then she clung to Rei's arm and started begging him to tell her that it wasn't true. *That* made me...not-happy. I wanted to pry her off his arm with a crowbar.

But Rei did that for me (sans crowbar, unfortunately), and explained calmly that he was perfectly capable of making his own choices, and that he didn't need their approval, though it would be nice. That got Mariah to shut up, though she still hates me.

It's funny, really. Out of the three people–not counting the crazy fangirls–who like Rei, he chose the one who didn't really want to be in a relationship. I wanted to get rid of this...emotion...before it made me do things that wouldn't agree with me. But surprisingly, that issue hasn't come up yet.

I find it amusing that I'm closer to Rei than his teammates, who have known him for months. But then again, I did watch him for weeks without him knowing, so I guess I have one-up on the other Bladebreakers. Rei isn't as guarded around me–but we both keep things from each other. Our little "bond" hasn't grown that strong...not yet, anyways.

Look at me. I sound...optimistic. I'm going soft, yet I don't really mind. Right now, Rei is what I want, and I have him. It's kind of weird not to really have to strive for anything. I'm so used to trying to be the best, to be perfect and stoic and emotionless...yeah, that's been shot to all hell. I'm getting acclimated to life without my dictators (aka Voltaire and Boris), and I find myself enjoying it. 

Tyson told me yesterday that I've actually developed a personality. I glared at him coldly and scared him away for that, but to some extent I suppose it's true. Biovolt didn't exactly promote individuality. If you wanted to stand out, you had to be the same. Ironic, isn't it? 

Rei's supposed to come over in a few minutes, and I watch from the couch as Bryan answers the door when he arrives. Rei and Bryan aren't exactly the best of friends, but they seem to have some sort of mutual understanding, and they tolerate each other's presence surprisingly well.

And Spencer and Ian? Well, Ian didn't really care, having had little to no contact with Rei whatsoever. Spencer and Rei are friends, actually. Good ones, too. They have a lot more in common than you would think. They love to cook, for example. They have similar tastes in music. 

This all made me happy, because Rei spends an awful lot of time over here now, understandably. He waits for me as I grab my coat, and we decide to go for a walk. 

 It starts to snow. Rei tolerates it. I like it. Especially since I can then make fun of him because he looks funny with white snow in his black hair. Actually, under further inspection I've found that his hair has some dark purple in it too. 

Is this "love"? I don't think so. I'm too fresh out of the Abbey and he's just getting used to me. Is it "like"? Most definitely. I would be damn well pissed off if I saw him with anyone else. And I would most likely hurt whoever the 'anyone' was, but that's beside the point. I'm possessive by nature.

This is all new. An experiment, if you will. It's much easier to look at it clinically. Only this time the subject is me, and the outcome doesn't really matter as much as how the said outcome came to be. I'm going into the unknown. There are risks involved with this, but the reward–at least, the part that I've received–is sweeter than anything I've ever experienced.

Tala/Rei fluff...that's new for me. Another pairing to add to my list. *Grins*. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reads this and to everyone who reviews. I'm working on a new Kai/Rei fic and of course, on my Bryan/Rei fic "Unexpected", but let me know if you liked this pairing from me, because I've got an idea in mind for another Tala/Rei fic. Until next time!


End file.
